Music Box
by Brookie Twiling
Summary: This is a one-shot. Bella and Edward are on a two week holiday in Sorrento. One day they go into town and Bella spots a music box and falls in love with it. However, she doesn't buy it. Will she get her music box? Or will she have to live without it? Based on a music box I fell in love when I was in Sorrento last year.
**Hey everyone! This is just a really quick one-shot about a music box I saw when I was in Sorrento last year. We were there for a week and each day I would pass it in the window of a shop. I looked everywhere for a cheaper version of it, but never found one. I went into the store on the last day to see how much it was but it was at least €70 and I couldn't afford it, I was only 13 after all! So I left Sorrento and now, about 6 months later, I _still_ think about that music box.**

 **To add to the annoyance, I can't even find a picture of my music box, and I doubt I'll ever see it again.**

 **Music box, I miss you.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Twilight, I'm just using them.**

* * *

 **Music Box**

 **Bella's POV**

It's been ten years since the Voltori came for Renesmee and I've barely left her side, frightened that if the Voltori came again I'd loose by baby girl.

But my baby's all grown up now and on her own honeymoon with Jacob.

Edward has taken his role as Renesmee's father very seriously and has been very protective of her but he couldn't deny their love for each other as he could hear it and, through Jasper, feel it so, after three years of begging, he finally gave them his blessing.

Edward and myself haven't been away from the family since our honeymoon and, now Nessie's on hers, our family all but kicked us out saying we needed some _us_ time, or as Emmett so bluntly put it 'sex time'.

So here we are in sunny Sorrento for a two week holiday, nothing to do but make love, not that I'm complaining, there's nothing I will ever want more then Edward.

 **°*°*MB*°*°**

We've been here a week and haven't left the villa once,unfortunately the cleaners are coming today so Edward and I are going out because, fortunately, it's one of the very few days were it's cloudy and according to Alice, who phoned us to remind us about the cleaners and tell us about the weather, the sun would be hidden all day.

We parked just outside the main square at eight o'clock and spent the day looking around the town and buying very expensive presents for the family.

By the time it was six in the afternoon we had taken at least five trips to now very full car because we couldn't carry everything.

Each time we would walk back I would look into the window of a shop we would always pass and I would stare at thisextremely beautiful and delicate, plum coloured, music box with one simple ballet shoe on it.

I loved it with all my heart.

It was unique, so perfect, not a dent nore scratch, but I knew it must have been very expensive so I didn't bother going into the store and looking at it.

Edward must not have seen my longing looks as he didn't look at it once, let alone go into the store, which I was grateful for; even after ten years, I still hated it when people spent money on me.

We went back to the villa and didn't leave again till we had to leave for good.

 **°*°*MB*°*°**

Months past and I still hadn't forgotten about that music box but I doubt the store would still have it anymore, even if I did go back.

Christmas rolled around and everything was almost back to normal; the only difference being Nessie and Jake were being more open about their feelings, much to Edwards chagrin.

Everyone gave each other gifts however Edward saved mine till last.

"Here you go Bella, Merry Christmas." He said, handing me a medium-sized, heavy object, a gleam in his eyes.

I carefully opened the wrapping paper and whatever I was expecting, itcertainly wasn't this.

It was my music box.

"I saw you looking at it and decided to get it you for your Christmas present. Wind it up."

I wound it up and my lullaby started playing.

I just stood there, dumbstruck, looking at the delicate, wooden box; if I could cry, I would be.

"You don't like it? I-I can get you something else or maybe-"

"It's perfect." I whispered and heard everyone sigh. "Thank you."

Looking at my music box and listening to my song, my family surrounding me, the love of my life next to me. I felt complete and, for the first time in over ten years, safe.


End file.
